


Dust To Dust

by Aoife Pocket (rubynyarwhall)



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, basically an au where zombie jason's body actually rots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubynyarwhall/pseuds/Aoife%20Pocket
Summary: Jason is finally stopped, but not by a person.





	Dust To Dust

Tattered shreds of clothes, paper thin skin stretched over brittle bones, flesh and extremities missing in clumps... only the hockey mask over what remained of his face made him recognizable as the fearsome killer who once stalked these woods. Now it was a struggle even to move along the soft ground as the muscles in his legs rotted away with time.

Jason wasn't going back to Camp Crystal Lake this time, instead he seemed to make a path directly away from it, following the dirt road that led back to the small Vermont town. He didn't have any weapons with him, and if he did he would not have been able to hold them any more. He wasn't here to kill.

He reached his intended destination, breathing a figurative sigh. The tiny cemetery was overgrown with weeds and brush, and surrounded by a rusty fence, black paint chipping off of its posts. Jason used all his strength to lift one leg over, but the other one didn't seem to cooperate as well. The sharp edges of the fencepost pierced its skin, and as Jason pulled, the limb came off as easily as tearing the fabric of a t shirt.

He fell forward, face planted in the untended grass. Jason made a weak attempt to drag himself forward, but his shoulder bone snapped like dry twigs underfoot and he was back where he started. Feeling a deep sense of worry that had been totally foreign to him for decades, Jason managed to muster up the will to turn on his side, looking up at the stone he had landed near.

"PAMELA VOORHEES"

He smiled under his mask. He had made it.

Days and weeks dragged by as the killer lay helplessly in the dirt. His body was too far gone to attract even the most opportunistic animals, and so it was bugs and fungi that took up shelter within him. The pain of slowly being eaten away was only a dull background hum for Jason, as he watched worms crawl in and out of his eye sockets. As the weeks became months, birds took what was left of his clothes to build their nests and raise families, and rabbits gnawed on the clovers that sprouted from his ribcage. It was funny, how many lives could subsist on the body of someone who destroyed so much.

"Jason, Jason, get up."

Jason heard the voice faintly and distantly, as if it had come from a passing car, but he recognized it right away: his mother.

He tried so hard to get up, but his body belonged no longer to himself. For another several days he struggled to move, praying to hear the sound of her voice again. Just when he had given up hope, he felt warm arms around his chest as he was guided to his feet.

"Jason, my perfect little boy, look how big you've gotten!" It was Pamela, holding him close, her breath shaky as she pressed eager kisses to his forehead. She motioned downward and Jason's eyes followed. He was face to face with his own sunbleached bones. A panic filled him as he looked at himself. He stood no longer as a shambling zombie, but as the child he had been so many years ago.

"Mommy..." he whispered, hot tears streaming down his face as he buried his face in her chest. Pamela pulled him back, looking him right in the eyes as she wiped away his tears.

"You've made your mother so proud, Jason, you did everything I asked you to do... I'm so happy."

Jason sniffled and rubbed his runny nose, reaching out to squeeze his mothers hand tightly. Pamela returned the gesture.

"Come now Jason, it's time you got back to your summer vacation."


End file.
